


Aaron's awakening

by Margorobron



Category: AaronDingle/RobertSugden, Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron suddenly realises to his horror that he is using Robert but giving nothing back.He needs to sort things out, starting with Liv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron's awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope it is ok. I have felt that Robert has been really let down by Aaron and it needed sorting, so he tells Liv exactly what Robert means to him and then he and Robert end up making life promises to each other.

>

Aaron came down the stairs with a purposeful look on his face.  
“Morning love”, said Chas who was seated at the breakfast table.” There’s tea in the pot.”  
“Cheers”, muttered Aaron, heading to the kitchen and picking up a mug. He poured himself some tea and sat at the table picking up a piece of buttered toast, before acknowledging Liv who was also seated at the table. She was concentrating on the bowl of cereal in front of her.  
After a substantial intake of breath, Aaron started.  
“So”, he said,” Do you have anything you wanted to say?”  
After a hopeful pause, that this wasn’t actually aimed at her, Liv looked at Aaron.  
“What about?” she asked abruptly.  
“I’m talking about a text to the police”, stated Aaron. “About Robert.”  
“What about it? I just said what everyone was thinking. Everyone sounded pretty convinced to me!” Liv said, very much on the defensive.  
“You had no right to send it- and just for the record, no, not everyone was pretty convinced. And you have a lot to learn about living under a Dingle roof. Even if you did think everyone was convinced, Dingles tend not to be too hasty in involving the police”.  
“That’s very true”, Chas added in.  
“So what was the point in the text? What did you think would be the outcome?”  
“A murderer would be punished of course”. Liv felt this was obvious.  
“Suddenly very keen to avenge the murder of someone who you have clearly stated you couldn’t stand?”  
“Well it’s justice innit!” Liv said, feeling that no more needed to be said on the matter.  
“Ok”, Aaron continued. “Supposing that is all true. You then heard from DS Wise that you couldn’t possibly be right. Do you remember that bit?”  
Liv nodded.  
“Well what I don’t remember hearing is an apology.”  
“An apology? Who to? DS Wise?”  
“What? No of course not!” Aaron continued.” The apology should have been to the person you wrongly accused. Had there not been complete evidence to the contrary, after your statement, Robert could have been marched off to the police station heading for prison!  
Liv raised her eyebrows and shrugged.  
“If I didn’t know better I would think that was your sole purpose in making the text in the first place!” Aaron stated beginning to sound a little sharper.  
“Well so what!” Liv replied.” No one would miss him.”  
A gasp was heard from Chas. “Oops”, she thought.” Not the cleverest thing you have said today!”  
“What??” Aaron’s voice raised.” And what makes you think that?”  
“Well, he’s not even here now is he. You got bored with him. I might have been doing you a favour!”  
With a scrape of her chair Chas rose from the table with some of the breakfast items and took shelter in the kitchen, turning her back on the ensuing war behind her.  
Liv swished her cereal around as she waited for a reply.  
Aaron took a deep breath before continuing.  
“I thought I had made a promise”, he began,” to be there for you and give you a stable background and give you the chance to really make something of yourself. To support you at school so you could get some good grades and help you to get qualifications and a decent job. I never expected it to be easy. Well I wasn’t a walk in the park at your age and you are lot like me. But I never expected this.”  
Aaron rubbed his face with his hands, his eyes closed.  
Liv afforded a quick glance at him before returning to her study of her cereal bowl.  
Chas took the opportunity of the breather to return to the table with another mug of tea.  
After a few deep breaths, Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes , not looking at Liv or his mum.  
“What you need to realise Liv is that this is a family of four. Everyone in this family is important to me.”  
“First there’s you, my little sister. The one good thing to come out of all this mess was finding you again. You have created a distraction, given me something bright and cheerful to concentrate on, something to lighten the darkness – and believe me, there has been so much darkness. I was glad when you told your mum that you wanted to stay here instead of going to Ireland. I would have been so sad to see you go out of my life again. But you are just one of my family. You are very important to me, don’t get me wrong, but you are one of the family of four.”  
“Then there’s my mum.” Chas looked up from staring into her tea at this point, wondering what might be coming next, but Aaron just continued, staring at his hands in prayer mode on the table.  
” I think you sometimes miss the fact that she is here, “Aaron continued. “But she most definitely is here. She is so important to me. You wouldn’t believe how much her support has meant to me in the past couple months. Knowing that she was always there for me, watching my back and trying to understand what I was going through made so much difference to me. From the day I arrived on her doorstep, she has made a home for me, giving me the stability I was trying to make for you. I found it hard to accept at times, but now I can appreciate more and more what she has done for me - she and the ever growing Dingle clan! They are something else, believe me! I know you haven’t been here long, but my mum is someone you should respect”.  
Chas looked up again at this point, but Aaron's gaze remained focused on his hands. Liv still playing with the cereal, but Chas had decided enough was enough, so she removed the bowl from Liv holding out her hand for the spoon which was relinquished with a look somewhere between a glare and that of a frightened rabbit and took the items back to the kitchen.  
Aaron continued.” My mum has gone out of her way for you. She has opened up her home to you. She didn’t have to. After all, it’s not down to me who lives here. The final word is hers. I hear your voice when you speak to her and I notice the looks you give. At least when I was your age and giving the same looks I actually belonged here and belonged to her. You are still a guest in her house and she is a very important person in this family, my family”.  
“And then there is the fourth member of my family. The one you dismiss so easily you try to have him sent to prison!”  
Aaron finally looked up at this point and turned to Liv. Chas sitting back at the table noted the look on her son's face but observed so much pain, that she had to look away.  
Aaron continued in almost a hushed voice.  
“You have no idea what Robert means to me. He is the love of my life. In fact, he is my life. He is the reason I get out of bed in the morning. “  
Aaron’s eyes returned to his hands which he had intertwined and linked very tightly, noted by his mum as reflecting the agitation and emotion he was trying to control.  
“You are right that he is not here at the moment. That’s because we had yet another row and the reason for that is because he loves me so much he will go to the end of the earth and back to protect me and he is driving me mad! But that doesn’t mean he has gone forever. Of course he hasn’t, because I can’t live without him – or him me. We are soul mates. We can’t stay apart for long. When I hear all the snide remarks and the comments you make at his expense it really hurts. He has gone out of his way to try to support you because He knows you matter to me and all you have done is throw it back in his face and worse still, you have actually tried to get him out of my life!”

Aaron released a deep sigh whilst trying even harder to control his feelings, still studying the interaction of his fingers.  
“How could you Liv. How could you do that to him? How could you do that to me? Forever concocting situations so that I have to choose between you and him and making sure I choose you. You are breaking my heart Liv and I can’t imagine what you are doing to him. “  
Suddenly Aaron’s voice changed.  
“But it’s got to stop Liv. I can’t live the rest of my life regretting you wrecking it by driving away the one person who can make me really happy. You have to at least meet him half way. If you don’t there’s no way you will be staying here. You’ve got until Friday to sort this out. If you don’t I will be calling Sandra on Saturday to arrange for your move to Ireland. “  
Aaron stood up before concluding, “And that will break my heart too!”  
With that Aaron turned and walked out towards the back door and headed off to work.  
Chas was stunned by all that she had just heard, knowing it was straight from the heart. It was the most open she had ever heard Aaron speak and she really hoped that Liv had got that impression too. The girl had not moved the whole time Aaron had spoken to her and still she sat as though memorizing an intricate pattern on the plain table cloth.  
Chas considered her options. She obviously couldn’t ignore what had just happened, but how should she begin a conversation with someone who she assumed wouldn’t want to talk about it and in fact seemed totally shell shocked by the whole thing.  
Finally, she decided she must try to say something.  
“Is there anything you wanted to say?” she began, hoping for some kind of response, but she got none.  
“Liv,” she said, putting her hand on the young girl’s arm.  
Liv said nothing but removed her arm along with the hand Chas had placed there.  
“Surely there is something you might want to say”, Chas tried again.  
“Leave me alone,” Liv muttered. Not quite what Chas had been hoping for, but it was a start.  
“That was a pretty hard speech to take in,” she said, hoping for something more.  
“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Liv said quietly.  
“No I can appreciate that, “said Chas,” but I think you are going to have to and do some very serious thinking about things, don’t you? “As there was still no reply Chas went for a different approach.  
“You should be on your way to school by now. If you get your things I will drive you over and then you should just get in in time.”  
Liv leapt up off the chair.  
“You think I could go to school now? “  
“They’re going to come looking for you one of these days along with a big fat fine for Aaron as your guardian for breaking the law by not sending you to school. You should be at school every day and I don’t think you’ve put in more than a couple attendances since you moved in!”  
Liv spun on her heels and headed towards the door.  
“Where are you going?”, Chas called after her.  
“Well it’s not school, that’s for sure!”  
Chas heard a rather powerful “Oil! “, followed by  
“Where’s the fire young lady?” Liv had obviously met Charity in the doorway.  
“Oh there you are!” she said to Chas.” I thought you had got lost! You were meant to be relieving me so that I could get in to town.”  
“Yes ok I’m coming”, Chas replied, still processing all that had happened at their family breakfast.  
“Well good.” came the reply.” And if I’m late back, don’t blame me. It will be your fault! “  
“Five minutes!” Chas shouted after the retreating figure as she gathered the rest of the breakfast things and headed in to the kitchen.

 

********************  
Robert was sitting in the cafe opening the newspaper he had just bought at David's. As he was the only current customer, he had been chatting to Bob as he made his Americano so had his back to the door. He ignored the door opening and began to read an article which had caught his eye in the paper. He suddenly became aware that there was someone sitting opposite him and looked up.  
“Oh. Hello Liv”, he said. “You ok?”  
Liv made no eye contact and similarly no reply.  
“What’s the matter? “asked Robert, glancing at his watch.” You’ve missed the school bus. Do you want me to give you a lift?”  
Still no reply. Robert sighed.  
“Well this is a bit one sided,” he said. “It’s very nice to see you but I have no idea why you are here. Did you miss breakfast? Do you want something to eat? A milk shake? Liv, could you please give me some indication as to why you are here?”  
Robert looked over to Bob for moral support shrugging his shoulders.  
“Well great. I suppose I should make the most of the quiet,” he said. “It’s got to beat the usual mouthful you send my way!”  
With that the cafe door opened again followed by a familiar bark.  
“What are you doing here? You should be in school! “Robert looked up.  
“I have just been trying to establish exactly that,” he said, “ but I’ve had no reply as yet.”  
“Two teas to go please Bob, “Aaron called across the room.  
“Coming right up,” was his reply.  
Aaron seemed rooted to the spot but he wasn’t actually looking at his sister and she definitely made no effort to communicate with him.  
“Would someone like to tell me what’s going on? “asked Robert.  
Aaron walked over to the counter to pay Bob and take away his two teas, before walking out.  
Robert looked even more confused as Liv also got up and headed out of the door.  
“What just happened?” he asked Bob.  
“I have no idea, Robert”, came the reply.  
Robert drank the last of his Americano, folded his newspaper and stood up.  
“Well I think I had better try to find out!” he said and left Bob with a rather puzzled look on his face.  
Robert set off for the Woolpack, hoping that Chas might be serving behind the bar and straight away he noted that he was in luck.  
“Hello love,” Chas greeted him as he made for a stool at the bar.” Pint?”  
“Yes please Chas,” Robert replied, smiling to himself at the greeting which not so long ago would have been worded very differently. Robert counted out the money which he passed to Chas before picking up the glass she had placed before him.  
“There’s something going on and I don’t know what it is, “Robert shared with Chas.  
“What sort of something?” Chas was really hoping she would get away with pleading ignorance, as she had no wish to repeat anything she had witnessed that morning.  
“I was sitting in the cafe with my Americano and I suddenly realised that Liv was sitting in the seat opposite me. I asked if she was ok, if she needed a lift to school or if she wanted something to eat, but she just sat there. Then to make things even more odd, in came Aaron collecting two teas. He said she should be at school and that was it. He picked up the teas and left again without another word.  
Chas tried really hard not to look guilty as she replied,” I wonder what that was about.”  
“I have no idea,” said Robert, deciding that he wasn’t going to get any enlightenment from Chas, so he picked up his pint and took himself off to a booth where he proceeded to open out his newspaper once again. He decided he would while away some time here before wandering off to Vic's for some daytime TV. Maybe in the meantime something might begin to make sense about this particularly strange day.

 

*********************  
Adam was sitting at his desk in the porta cabin working on some invoices when Aaron appeared with two mugs of tea from the cafe.  
“All right mate?” he asked looking up.” I wondered where you had got to. One minute you were here and the next you had gone out the door without a word.”  
“I just fancied a nice cup of tea for a change instead of our cheapy teabags,” Aaron explained putting one of the cups down on Adam’s desk and walking over to his own. He returned to the paper work he had been trying to do earlier, but he just couldn’t concentrate. All that was going through his head was the conversation, well, actually, more of a lecture which he delivered earlier at breakfast. He wondered if he had come over too strong, but he had felt it really important that Liv should appreciate the situation. He cringed at the way she often answered his mum and he could imagine the response from Chas had he had looked at her the way Liv sometimes did when he was her age. Not good enough, he thought. Then a lump came to his throat as he thought of Robert. The love of his life who he hoped to be with forever, sent packing yet again because of a stupid argument. Why does he always send him away when he needs him the most, he thought. Decisions to make and his father’s funeral to attend. How could he do any of this without Robert by his side. He knew he would have to apologize yet again and plead with him to take him back. He was missing him so much when he woke in the morning without him beside him and in the middle of the night, shaking and stressed from yet another nightmare. There was no gentle comforting voice or arm around his middle drawing him in and enabling him to go back to sleep. He really didn’t think he could stand it much longer. It was hard to forget the old Robert who was out for what he could get, scheming and manipulating, but Robert wasn’t like that any more. Everything he did which could be interpreted as the old Robert returning was done because of his deep love and will to protect him at almost any cost and that could be both frightening and irritating. At the moment though, he had realised that a lot of his rash actions were brought about through stress and frustration. They had agreed to resume their relationship, but Aaron had asked that they should take it slowly. He knew that he needed time to sort out all the things that were still going on in his head. The outcome of the trial had not been a magic closure. Knowing that Gordon was going to prison for some time was the result he had so badly needed and he believed that he would then be able to clear his mind of all those thoughts related to the childhood atrocities he had had to live through. He now knew, however, that there was no magic cure and he was going to have to work through them. That’s why he needed Robert so much because he understood. He never had to explain to him how he was feeling and what was hurting him so much. He just knew. He had also become chronically aware that he was being totally unfair to Robert and using him, giving nothing back in return. He asked simple requests such as dinner or an evening in with beer and popcorn watching an old favourite movie. How often had he turned him down? Every time he had asked, Liv had wanted him to do something or take her somewhere. He realised he had been used by Liv and she was now doing the manipulating, trying to keep them apart. Something had to be done. It all dawned on him in the middle of last night when he tried to pull himself out of another nasty dream and he remembered that he was on his own again. It was like a thunder bolt. He suddenly saw a clear picture of what had been going on and he felt mortally offended that Robert was being treated in this way. He decided there and then that he must do something about it and soon. He didn’t want more nights of suffering on his own. He couldn’t confide in Liv all his deepest secrets which would have explained even more the place Robert had in his life, but he would make sure that she had a very clear picture of her part in it and the consequences from the point of view of both Aaron and Robert. The sooner she understood the better.  
Aaron suddenly realised that Adam must have been talking to him for quite a while but he had been so deep in his thoughts that the words had not even registered. He looked at him with a glazed expression as he tried to bring himself back in to the room.  
“Hey mate, come on,” he heard Adam say to him. “What’s up? You were miles away. Is everything ok? You know you can talk to me about anything right?”  
“I just had a bit of a bad start to the day. That’s all,” Aaron answered quietly.” Don’t take any notice of me. “  
“Of course I will take notice. I’m your best mate. What sort of mate would I be to ignore you? Adam said protectively.  
“The one I need right now! Seriously Adam. Just leave it will you?”  
With a very loud scrape of the chair on the wooden floor of their makeshift office, Aaron leapt up and headed for the door.  
“Where are you going now? “Adam shouted after him.  
“To smash up some bloody metal like I’m supposed to do- if that’s ok with you!” he shouted.  
“Oh right. I’ll be out in a sec to give you a hand then, “Adam replied, concerned about the frame of mind of his best mate.  
“Don’t bother” flew back the reply. “I can manage on my own!” and the door closed behind him with a hefty slam, leaving Adam confused and worried. He decided he should take him at his word and leave Aaron to work by himself for a while, so he finished his paper work before donning his hi vis and venturing out into the scrap yard.  
Adam stood for a moment to observe Aaron before he attempted any communication or interaction of any kind. He was bashing seven bells out of the scrap he was working on and any pieces which came into his hands hit the ground forcefully. As he decided he would attempt to join him, Adam spotted a figure coming into the yard.  
“Hi Aaron” said a cheerful voice.” I’ve brought you a sarny from Bob’s for your lunch. I’ll put it on your desk shall I?”  
Vic stopped quite close to Aaron as she received no reply and called his name again.  
“What?” came a snappy reply.  
“Ooh ok,” she said. “Sorry to interrupt. I was only telling you I had brought you some lunch. “  
After a few more resounding clashes, Vic tried again.” Aaron are you ok? “and then she took in the whole picture and realised something was definitely wrong.  
Then she sighed.  
“This isn’t Robert's fault is it? “she asked.” I thought you two were apart at the moment. I’m sure I heard him in his room last night.”  
Aaron threw down the hammer and turned towards Vic with his eyes blazing.  
“No it is nothing to do with Robert. Not everything is you know!”  
At this point Adam moved closer.  
“Hey come on mate. Don’t have a go at her. She’s only concerned about ya.”  
“Well don’t be! Just leave me alone ok?” Aaron shouted at both of them picking up the hammer and continuing to thrash at the metal in front of him.  
Adam put his arm around his wife and they walked towards the porta cabin. Vic felt quite shocked and on edge after Aaron’s outburst as it wasn’t what she expected from her close friend. When they got inside Vic put Aaron’s lunch on his desk and turned round to Adam who put his arms round her.  
“What was all that about?” she asked softly.  
“I have no idea “replied Adam. “Whatever it is it’s nothing that you have done. He’s been odd all morning, but this is moving towards out of control. “  
“Can’t you get through to him? Find out what’s caused it?”  
“Believe me, I have tried, “answered Adam with a concerned look on his face, releasing his wife to take the sandwich she had brought him.” I can’t get through to him. “  
“Well if you can’t I’m sure I can’t. As long as he doesn’t do himself any harm, “said Vic.  
“By the current state of play I wouldn’t like to guarantee that!” replied her husband.  
“Well what can we do then?” Vic asked. “We surely can’t just leave him to smash himself to pieces.”  
“Vic, there is nothing we can do. I tried when we were in the office. He won’t talk to me and you can see he isn’t going to listen to you. There’s nothing we can do” stated Adam.  
“Well there is one thing,” Vic said quietly,” but should I do it.”  
“Nothing is going to work Vic I can assure you,” Adam said strongly.  
“Like I said, there is one thing which will sort it, but bearing in mind the current situation, I’m loathed to do it,” answered Vic.” What’s he doing now? “  
Vic opened the office door and stepped outside, closely followed by Adam. Aaron had moved around a bit and they could see clearly that although he was still hammering at the junk with so much weight behind the whacks, tears were streaming down his face.  
“Oh God” said Adam” What the hell is wrong with him now?”  
“I don’t know”, replied Vic” but I do know someone who will!”  
Vic took her phone from her jeans pocket and proceeded to punch out a number.  
“Hello,” she said in reply to the voice on the other end.  
“Vic are you ok? What’s the matter?” she was asked.  
“Get up to the scrap yard. Now!” Vic replied.  
“I’m on my way, “replied the voice on the phone.  
“Let’s make a brew” Adam suggested, putting his arm around his wife’s shoulders as they went back into the office.  
Aaron remained deep within his own thoughts, but now great sorrow had overcome him as he thought of the quiet chaos Liv had been causing without him even being aware of it. He finally realised how badly Robert had been treated, hence the sorrow and the tears. He was also crying for himself and the lonely terrifying nights. He realised how much he truly missed his soul mate.  
He was so much inside his own head that he wasn’t aware of the car stopping at the entrance to the scrap yard or his two friends coming unnoticed out of the porta cabin. Adam and Vic walked behind a parked car and over to meet Robert who was waiting by his own car watching them approach him. He could hear the heavy bashing of metal and his on/off boyfriend wielding a heavy hammer, but he was unaware of the emotion that was hidden from him because of where he was standing.  
“What’s happened? “he asked in greeting as Vic and Adam joined him.  
“No idea mate,” Adam replied quietly.” He’s been odd all morning.”  
Vic grabbed Robert's arm and they walked around the off side of the car towards the porta cabin, where they stopped so that Robert was able to see Aaron clearly. As he took in the full situation, Robert caught his breath, putting his hand to his mouth. Vic automatically rubbed his back gently in support. Robert could see the venom which was going into each clang of the hammer and he could also note the tears streaming down his face, blinding him and making him unable to see a person walking quietly towards him.  
Robert stood beside him watching him for a few minutes before Aaron realised someone was there.  
In a very broken voice, Aaron said” I told you to leave me alone Adam so just do one will ya?”  
Robert simply said his name very gently before Aaron drew in breath and attempted to look at the person standing there. As soon as he realised, he began hyperventilating, trying to catch his breath. Robert crouched down beside him and gently placed one hand on his back making comforting circles and speaking quietly very close to him. As he spoke he was gradually able to accentuate on his own deep breathing to get Aaron to copy him, until slowly he regained an almost normal breathing pattern. With one hand still circling on his back, Robert gently rubbed the arm nearest to him, still quietly reassuring Aaron that all was well, to calm himself down and to be sure that he, Robert, wasn’t going anywhere. Robert became aware of a voice shouting to him that if they were ok, they would go into the porta cabin and put the kettle on, to which Robert waved his arm without taking his eyes off Aaron.  
At this point Aaron focused on Robert’s face and put his hand on his neck.  
“Rob, I’m so so sorry, “Aaron said in a very broken voice.” I hadn’t realised what was going on. You have been so pushed out and.. and you must be feeling totally unwanted and I was too blind to see!”  
The tears threatened to start again as Robert hushed him., knelt down and cradled him in his arms rocking him gently and reassuring him with almost a whisper in his ear.  
After a while, a calmer Aaron pulled himself away.  
“Let’s go in and see if Vic and Adam saved us any tea shall we? “he suggested.  
“No.I can’t!” Aaron panicked. “I can’t go in there like this.”  
“Aaron,” Robert said, “They’ve been watching you like this for ages. How do you think I got here?  
They were worried about you but didn’t know how to approach you so they called me.”  
Robert stood up, brushed himself down and then offered Aaron a hand, which he took. Robert kept hold of his hand and Aaron allowed their fingers to intertwine as they walked towards the porta cabin.  
Adam made them all another cup of tea which they drank, enjoying general conversation, until Adam suggested to Vic that they both go back to the pub and he would continue with his paper work the next day. He hastily tidied the papers on his desk and off he went, hand in hand with his wife.  
Aaron was seated at his desk and Robert in his usual chair near the door. Aaron picked up the sandwiches Vic had brought for him.  
“Share these with me, “he said, offering one out to Robert, who was going to refuse, but Aaron insisted and Robert realised he hadn’t had any lunch anyway. He dragged his chair over towards the desk and they sat in a reassuring silence enjoying Vic's offering.  
When Aaron finished the last bite, he prepared himself for the inevitable.  
Robert took a deep breath and began.  
“So, are you going to tell me now what’s going on?” he asked. “I knew there was something when you came into the cafe. I presume it’s something to do with Liv.”  
Aaron looked down at his hands on the desk as he had in the morning at the breakfast table, unable to meet Robert's eyes. Robert waited.  
“Take your time, “he said after a while. “I’ve got all day. “There was no sign of the sarcasm which once would have toppled through that comment. Just concern and support.  
Aaron rubbed his aching eyes and then glanced at Robert draped casually in the chair and studying an imaginary spot on the wall nearby.  
In a very quiet, uncertain voice, Aaron began.  
“I told Liv she’s got til Friday to sort herself out or I will be phoning Sandra on Saturday about getting her shipped off to Ireland. “  
Robert's head jerked up, not believing what he had just heard.  
“You what?” he said, “Why did you say that? You can’t do it. You know she won’t be going to Ireland any time soon. What has she done to provoke that?”  
Aaron covered his face again, feeling suddenly very tired.  
When he took his hands down, he said even more quietly, “I can’t do this without you.”  
“You can’t do what?” asked Robert.  
“This. This thing called life. I can’t do it. Not without you beside me picking up the pieces and..and calming me at night when I have my nightmares.”  
“You only have to say the word and I will be back,” Robert said gently. “You know why I haven’t been there for you.”  
“Yes,” said Aaron, now looking at Robert. “Me again. Sending you away. I’m such a mess Robert. I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. And these tempers, where I lash out, usually at you. Look where they get me. Every time. But still I don’t learn and I go and do it again. At least you take all my outbursts for what they are and you take me back, but one day, one day I just might push you too far and you will actually go. And then my life will be over, because I can’t live without you.”  
After a pause, Aaron continued in barely a whisper,  
“And I’m so scared that’s what I’m going to do.”  
Robert reached across the desk and took both of Aaron's hands.  
“Aaron,” he said gently, “I’ve told you I’m not going anywhere and I meant it. You know I couldn’t do anything different even if I wanted to because I can’t live without you either. All I can do is bide my time and wait for you to deal with whatever it is. Like I think you have now, or I hope you have?”  
Aaron squeezed Robert’s hands.  
“Yeah,” he said quietly. ”I am so tired. I really need to sleep tonight.”  
“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Robert said smiling at Aaron and lifting the other man’s chin so that their eyes finally met. “What do you say to closing up here and going home? We could do with some quality time together.”  
“That will be good,” Aaron said quietly. “Let’s do that. Just you and me. I have a big problem to sort with Liv, but I can do that later.”  
Robert stood and put his chair back in its usual position while Aaron tidied his desk.  
“Are you ready then?” Robert asked, holding out his hand.  
Aaron walked over to Robert before taking his hand and planting a gentle kiss on his lips, to which Robert responded placing a hand on Aaron’s cheek.  
As they broke away, Robert took Aaron’s hand once more and they set off to finally spend some well earned quality time together, just the two of them.

 

***********************  
Adam and Vic walked in to the Woolpack hoping to avoid any difficult questions Chas might throw at them. As they expected she was serving at the bar. Adam walked towards her as he motioned Vic towards a table.  
“Usual? “asked Chas. “Please, Chas,” answered Adam, counting out some cash which he put on the bar.  
“Thank you” they both said together as Chas picked up the money and Adam took the drinks.  
Adam sat down beside Vic. “That was easier than expected,” he said to her quietly.  
“She’s probably biding her time instead of pouncing straight on you, “said Vic with a slight smirk. “She keeps looking over this way.” Adam groaned softly just as Vic’s premonition came true.  
“Adam,” called Chas,” has Aaron been at work today?”  
“He has indeed, Chas,” Adam answered as Vic noted a hand down by his side on the seat where two fingers had been crossed. Vic smiled to herself.” In fact, he’s still there finishing something off.”  
“Oh good,” came the reply.  
Adam knew he should have left it there, but he didn’t. “Didn’t you expect him to be? “he enquired as Vic’s head turned.  
“He didn’t have a good start to the day, “Chas told him,” so I just wondered where he had been all day. Did he say anything to you about it?”  
“Can’t say he did,” said Adam truthfully.  
“He must be ok then,” Chas decided feeling a little relieved but not totally convinced.  
Luckily for Adam the front door of the pub burst open at that moment and carrier bags of shopping pushed their way through closely followed by Charity.  
“Oh that town!” she started as soon as the door closed behind her,” Its heaving in there, like Christmas Eve! What on earth is everyone trying to buy?!”  
“I really don’t know.” Chas grunted,” but you are one hour and twenty minutes late!”  
“Well yes. I did say I would be late as you were late relieving me” came the reply.  
“I was, by 15 minutes max!”  
“Yeah well, I don’t go into town much, so I have to make the most of it when I get the chance don’t I” Charity said.  
“Certainly looks like you did that all right!” Chas eyed all the bags.  
“Yes well, it was time I had a few treats. Oh my feet are killing me. I’ll just sort this out and take these shoes off and I’ll be out, ok?” Charity headed through to the back.  
“Do I have a choice?” asked Chas with a sigh. “Lucky I don’t have any plans myself isn’t it!”  
Chas looked over to Adam and Vic.” Come back Robert, all is forgiven, “she sighed. Adam and Vic smiled at her. Vic looked at her watch.  
“Shall I see what’s doing in the kitchen?” she suggested.” I’ve got to start work at 6. It would save you finding something for your tea.”  
“How about some chips or something? Adam suggested, “It’s a bit early for a big meal.”  
“Ok. I’ll see what’s doing out there” said Vic, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Adam went over to the bar to buy another round.  
“I’m surprised Aaron didn’t say something to you about this morning,” Chas reverted to her former topic much to Adam’s dismay.  
“He’s not that good at sharing sometimes,” he replied, concentrating on searching the contents of his trouser pockets to pay for the drinks. He took the two glasses and returned to his table to wait for Vic, just as Charity reappeared.  
“Ah there you are!” said Chas. “I thought you had got lost! I’ll be in the back if you need me” and off she went into the back room.  
Vic returned with a tray of food and cutlery. “Marlon wouldn’t take no for an answer, “she said. “Burgers to go with the chips!”  
“Hmmm “said Charity to anyone who was listening.” No trouble makers in I see. Should be a pleasant evening,” but just at that point, raised voices seemed to be heading towards the front door. Charity groaned as the door flew open and the Barton family poured in.  
“Can you two never manage to say anything nice to each other? “Emma shouted.  
“Nope, “said Finn. “That isn’t going to happen any time soon.” They all headed for the stools by the bar with Finn elbowing Pete, telling him to move up a stool and let him sit between him and Ross. Emma sat on the end stool while James went round to the other end beside Finn.” The usuals please Charity,” he said and Charity busied herself with the order.  
She didn’t even notice Aaron come through the back door with Robert close behind. replacing a hand in the small of his back once he had manoeuvred them both through the doors.  
Chas was watching day time TV and talking at it as she so often did, also unaware of the two characters making their way to the stairs as inconspicuously as possible.  
Finally, the two walked into Aaron’s bedroom and he flopped onto the bed.  
He let out a deep sigh, covering his face with his hands. Robert sat beside him.  
“Are you going to get into bed then?” he asked quietly. Aaron removed his hands.  
“Probably couldn’t sleep anyway, “he said, tapping his forehead. “Too much going on in here.”  
“Is there anything I could do to help that?” Robert asked.” Maybe if you just lay down....”  
“But that’s when it starts innit “said Aaron, glancing at Robert briefly before studying his hands again.  
“Not necessarily,” Robert soothed.” Sometimes it helps to calm you down. Why don’t you just give it a try?”  
“Do you have somewhere you need to be? Am I keeping you? “he suddenly snapped at Robert.  
Robert was taken aback. “Of course not,” he said.” I was planning on staying with you -unless you don’t want me to.”  
“There I go again” Aaron groaned, almost to himself. “Pushing you away again.” He looked up at Robert.” I’m sorry”, he said.  
“It’s ok” said Robert.” I’ve told you I will be here for you unless you send me away.”  
“I’m going to do it “Aaron said in almost a whisper. “One of these days I’m going to go too far and you will be gone.” He looked into Robert’s eyes.” Then what will I do? I’m so scared Robert.” The tears began to form in his eyes again.  
Robert put his arm round Aaron’s shoulder. “You’re being scared for nothing,” he said. “You know if I went away I would fall apart. You do know that don’t you? I try to keep that information hidden, but not from you.”  
“I don’t know what I know now,” was the reply.” I am so mixed up. I just want to be an ostrich and bury my head in the sand. Let everyone else deal with it all.”  
“I would willingly do that,” Robert said” but you know what happens if I do. I’m manipulating.”  
“Oh Rob don’t.” Aaron turns to put his hand on Robert’s neck enabling Robert to hold him in a proper hug.  
“If you could give me a list of what I can and cannot do, I wouldn’t keep getting it wrong” Robert said almost into his neck.  
Aaron starts to sob gently. “I know you aren’t manipulating me. I know you are looking out for me like you said. I know you have no ulterior motive and it’s just your way of looking out for me. But still I keep harping back to how it used to be when I couldn’t trust you. I know i can trust you now. But somewhere in my brain when I go into panic mode or anger, it comes straight back at me.”  
“I can’t argue with that Aaron. How could I. I deserve it. Let’s not go through the list again though. it makes me so ashamed.” Robert said quietly.  
Aaron lifted his head and put his hand on Robert’s cheek.” We do need to talk about it. I know that, “he said,” soon. So that we can move on. I so want you to be with me, a proper family with all the trimmings.”  
“Trimmings? Could you expand on that please?” Robert queried.  
“No. Your dreams may not be the same as mine.” Aaron stated.” Let’s not go there now. Otherwise that might be another reason for you to walk out on me.” Aaron gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes. “If you promise you are going to stay here I might try to get some sleep though.”  
Robert released Aaron with a gentle kiss on his cheek and stood up to allow Aaron to kick off his shoes. He went to help him to remove his top, but Aaron stopped him. Robert froze for a moment and Aaron looked up to see the fear in Robert’s eyes.  
“No! No I haven’t!” he said quickly. “ I promise you there are no new ones. It’s just habit.” He then held up his arms and Robert pulled the clothes over his head.  
Aaron shuffled back on the bed and lay down. Robert kicked off his own shoes and then removed his shirt before lying on the bed beside Aaron. Robert put his hand on Aaron’s arm gently but Aaron reached for it, drawing it over himself until it was around his waist. Robert pulled Aaron back toward himself so that they had maximum contact. Aaron leaned back in to him, released a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He was so worn out that Robert could feel him relaxing and his breathing becoming deeper. It surprisingly took a very short time for Aaron to fall asleep. Robert having nothing else to do, watched Aaron for a while before deciding to rest his eyes and drift off into a light sleep himself.  
The next thing he heard was a very gentle sound and his eyes flew towards the door. Chas slowly peered around it and Robert lifted one finger to silence her. She took in the scene in front of her, smiled towards her sleeping son and gave Robert a nod before retreating as quietly as she had entered.  
Robert closed his eyes again and rested, until he felt Aaron stir. Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Robert.  
“How long have I been asleep?” he asked. Robert checked his watch.” It’s 7.15 now” he said. “You went straight to sleep, so you have had some rest. It seems you needed it”  
“I didn’t have a nightmare” Aaron said looking rather pleased with himself.  
“You didn’t even move” Robert added. “You just relaxed and went off to sleep. What do you want to do now? More sleep or watch a film together like we said?”  
“I don’t want to go back to sleep, “Aaron said, “so how about a film?”  
“If I go now I can get over to David’s before he closes and get some popcorn,” he said, glancing again at his watch,” but I’ll have to be quick. What are you going to do?  
“ I’m going to have a shower while you are gone,” he said. “Then I might feel half human again.”  
Robert got off the bed and grabbed his shoes.” I’ll meet you downstairs in about ten then, “he said, heading for the door.  
“Ok” said Aaron getting up and heading for the bathroom.  
About 15 minutes later a much more human feeling Aaron arrived in the back room of the pub to see several DVD s on the table and Robert at the microwave sorting the popcorn. Aaron flopped down on the sofa with the selected films.” How about this one?” he called to Robert holding up a DVD.  
“I don’t mind any of those” Robert replied “so it will be fine.”  
The popping in the microwave having stopped, Robert brought a bowl over towards the sofa. “I’ll just nip out and get some cans” he said heading immediately towards the pub as Aaron put the DVD into the TV ready for viewing. Robert returned with some cans which he put down before suggesting going to the pub kitchen where Vic was on duty to ask for two meals. He went off to order lasagne and chips, returning quickly saying that Vic would bring them through to them when they were ready.  
The boys relaxed on the sofa with Aaron’s head in Robert’s lap, trying not to eat too much popcorn, as the film began. It hadn’t got far when Vic arrived with the two meals, so they paused the film to enjoy their dinner. Their presence together was relaxed, supportive, genuine, gentle, almost loving, but still an underlying sign of hesitation on Aaron’s part, something he wished wasn’t there but nevertheless understandable under the circumstances perhaps. And yet this whole day had been about his love of Robert and the injustice he suddenly realised he had suffered recently at Aaron’s hand, which had been a soul destroying discovery. It had hit him like a thunder bolt and he was unsure how he was going to fix it. His heart was aching even as he was here enjoying this downtime with Robert as the day was all still playing on his mind.  
When the food was gone, Robert smiled and lifted his arm expecting Aaron to snuggle back in as they were before, but realised by Aaron’s face that something had changed.  
“What’s up?” he asked, worry written all over his face.  
“Don’t start the film yet,” he said looking down.” I just need to try to clear my head.”  
Robert sighed. “And I thought we were moving on,” he said.  
“We have. We are!” said Aaron,” but I’ve had the day from hell and I need some closure on it.  
Robert sighed.” Ok” he said” and how do we do that?”  
“I talk – again.” said Aaron” and you listen. Please.” Aaron looked at Robert who nodded seriously as Aaron prepared to continue.  
“Last night I woke up suddenly and it dawned on me how selfish I was being. All I was thinking about was myself first and Liv second.  
“That’s not true” Robert interjected.” You have put Liv before yourself ever since she arrived.”  
“Just let me talk Robert, “Aaron said.” I need to do this.”  
“It finally dawned on me that I had made a new world for myself which had become totally blinkered of anything and everything else. Just before this happened, with Liv moving in, I had made a commitment to the love of my life, the one I can’t live without. I said go slow, but this isn’t slow. This is reject. Everything that I could have done, even down to going out for a meal or staying in to watch a film I refused, because I put Liv first.”  
Robert went to say something, but Aaron held up his hand and continued.  
“Liv is going to stay important to me, I can’t deny that. She is such a handful and my responsibility. How I would love to share that with someone, to have someone else to share the blame for everything that goes wrong and another brain to solve how best to sort things out. “  
Again he held up his hand to stop Robert from speaking.  
“I can’t expect my mum to take her on so the only other way I can have that support is from a partner. The trouble is it seems I have no idea how to treat one of those. I use them, lean on them, soak them with tears, drain all their energy and what do they get back in return? Nothing because they don’t even exist, they consider themselves worthless, they’re so busy treading on egg shells that they can’t challenge any abuse that’s thrown at them, even though it keeps occurring every time the going gets tough. “  
“Aaron,” Robert finally got a word in with a pleading look towards Aaron,” please don’t do this.”  
“I have to Robert, I have to.”  
“I have to tell you that now I see the full picture. I need to stop looking to the past. I know you aren’t that guy any more. You have proved it over and over in the past few months and yet I still keep throwing it back in your face. When am I going to grow up and open my eyes. If I believed in God I would say you are god’s gift to me and this isn’t a joke.”  
Robert covered his face with his hands.  
“And do you know what? My gift from God comes with so many issues of his own. There he is helping me deal with my father issues. When have I ever given him chance to talk about his own? I do know Robert. I know how much hurt and anger you carry because of him. But have I ever asked to share that with you? When I got packed off from my home, I was landed in an established family home with my mother. What home did you go to when your dad threw you out? You had nowhere, no one, no money, no purpose, no protection. Just abandoned and thrown out into the big wide world all on your own. How could anyone possibly deal with that?”  
Robert let out a huge sob from behind the masking hands.  
“Where is the partner you need who will understand, support, comfort, help you deal with your demons so that you can finally be at peace with yourself and everyone else? Where is that partner? I’m damn sure Chrissy wasn’t it and what the hell have you got now? A shambles of a partner who thinks only of himself and has no time or thought left for you. Robert, things are going to change. From now!”  
“Robert?”  
Finally Aaron stopped and took stock of the situation realising that he had created a sobbing mess beside him, in pieces, not knowing what to do with himself or how to physically sit there.  
“Oh Robert.” Aaron said quietly putting his hand on Robert’s shoulder.  
Robert jumped and his hands shot down from his face.” No more Aaron. Please no more. I can’t take any more.”  
It was at this specific moment that Chas breezed in to make herself a cup of tea, finding two pairs of stunned eyes turning towards her. She stopped in her tracks.  
“Oh my god!” she exclaimed. “What the hell has happened now? Aaron what have you done to him?”  
“I’ve tried to tell him the truth,” Aaron replied very quietly.  
“Well I have to admit that I’ve never been a fan and I’ve made no secret of that, but in the past few months I’ve had to change my mind. Why have you hurt him this much? I don’t understand. “Chas was still glued to the spot.  
“At last I actually do understand. I understand what I mean to him and why he does all these irritating things. It’s because he cares so much about me. And I also understand what he means to me. He is so important to me and yet I’ve treated him like a doormat. It’s going to stop. I haven’t hurt him this time mum, for once. I’m being nice to him. I’ve listed all the things I’ve done wrong and told him how wrong I’ve been. I’ve told him that I have just been take, take, take with no time to ask how he is, how he’s feeling. He has so many issues himself, especially regarding his dad but all he’s done is help me deal with mine. I’ve just used him mum and every time I’ve held my hand out for more. I’ve been drinking him dry and I’ve given nothing back to him.”  
Robert stifled a sob.  
“Aaron stop. I told you. Enough. Please.” Robert tears started again. Despite Chas standing there Robert was totally out of control. He began to cry desperately, unable to stop the shaking, head bowed, shoulders down.  
Chas felt so moved by Robert. “Aaron, do something. Please! “she pleaded.  
“I haven’t finished yet.” Aaron continued. “I am going to make a promise today, the biggest promise I have ever made in my life and mum I want you to witness it.  
I am going to promise that never again will I take Robert for granted. I will be there for him as he is there for me. If you ever think I am overstepping the mark or avenging my anger and frustration on him, I want you to sort it. Tell me I’m doing it. Don’t let me push him away ever again because I cannot live without him. I have never felt this way before. I thought I loved the very breath Jackson took and I will love him forever. I have never said otherwise but I confess now, Jackson could not make me feel the way Robert does. I ache with love for Robert and I think he feels the same about me. If I could only know what the future holds. No one does, but I promise that for as long as I live I will love you Robert with all my heart. Even if fate takes you to the other side of the world my love will go with you. I can’t stop it. That’s just the way it is, the way it has to be. You know they say I’m so in love it hurts? Well I know now what they mean.”  
Aaron glanced at Robert, still shaking and desperately unhappy. He rests his hand on his arm.  
“ Robert, I am giving you my undying love. Please know that I am yours. I will never again put things before you all the time. I will remember to consult you and include you in everything and mum you are my witness. If you ever see me breaking this vow, I want you to tell me in no uncertain terms and make sure I put it right. Because I can’t treat him like this anymore. It’s killing me and it’s killing him, as you can see. Will you promise me mum? I really am serious here. Promise me mum?”  
As Aaron looked up at his mum, he could see tears trickling down her face.  
“Do you know what?” Chas began wiping a few tears away. “What I see here is something so true, so beautiful. Robert told me when you went away that I had got him so wrong and he said he would prove it to me. I doubted him totally. But now, I have listened to you, my son and I can always tell when you are telling the truth and when you are making things up. That was the most heartfelt thing II have ever heard you say. So yes I do promise. I will watch over both of you, make it my life’s work for as long as I think you need it, so beware. If I think something is out of place I will be telling you, both of you, so, Robert, I hope you can hear me, because I will be watching you too and be sure I will be telling you if I think you are stepping out of line. But it will be fair, the same treatment for both of you. You both have my blessing.”  
She went over to Aaron who now had tears in his eyes because he was taking in the state of his beloved boyfriend and she kissed his head gently before doing exactly the same to Robert, giving Robert a further burst of tears.  
“I will just make that cup of tea I came in for and then I will be out of your way. It looks like you’ve got your work cut out, son.”  
Chas was about to turn towards the kitchen when the footsteps she heard coming down the stairs stopped her, Liv appearing a moment later.  
“Oh Liv, no. Now’s not a good time, love.” Chas stated.  
“What’s up with him? “Liv muttered, seeing the state of Robert, but continuing immediately to talk to Aaron.  
“Aaron, I just wanted to say…..”  
Chas interrupted her. ”Liv ,no. Not now!”  
“I just have to say this though.” Liv continued determinedly.  
“Aaron I‘ve been thinking all day about what you said and I’m sorry. I was just trying to fit in really. I know I’ve made too many demands on you. I’ve been behaving like a spoilt brat. I was thinking of myself all the time. You’re right. I hated Robert being here because I didn’t want to share you, but I really didn’t know how much he meant to you until today. He didn’t seem to be that important to you.”  
“No” Aaron butted in. “I’m not surprised at that!”  
“Well I get it now,” said Liv.” I promise I won’t do it again. I won’t get between you. I will try to be his friend and not act like a jealous toddler. I will deal with it. And I will try not to be disrespectful to you either Chas. I am really sorry for behaving badly and ignoring you. Please don’t send me to Ireland Aaron. I want to be here with you.”  
Aaron’s tears began to flow at this point.  
“Liv “said Chas, “Aaron has heard what you’ve said and probably so has Robert and they are grateful for your positive comments, but they really are in the middle of something important. Aaron needs time to sort something and he can’t talk to you about this right now.”  
“S'ok” said Liv “but I just wanted to say to everyone that I was sorry and I’ve sorted things out.”  
Aaron looked up at Liv. “Come here” he said, holding his arms out to her. She came around the sofa and accepted the hug be offered. “Thank you” he said softly and kissed her head.” I will speak to you later. Ok?”  
Liv stood up from the hug and nodded, motioning with her head towards Robert, whose situation hadn’t altered. “He gonna be ok?” Aaron nodded.  
“Liv, I’m just going to make a cup of tea. I’ll make one for you too and bring it out into the pub. Then we’ll see, what Marlon’s got on the menu and we will have some dinner together. Does that sound ok?” Liv nodded at her.” You go out and get a table then and I’ll be right out.” said Chas, moving towards the kitchen as Liv went towards the door to the pub. Aaron shuffled closer to Robert and began rubbing gentle circles on his back. As he didn’t move, he grabbed his wrist trying to persuade him to let him in, at the same time not being surprised that he didn’t seem to want to. Aaron moved close to Robert’s ear. “Please Rob, don’t Keep me out,” he whispered. “Let me in.”  
He started to rub his arm. Chas approached with two mugs of tea.  
“Shall I make you some tea too? “she asked.  
“No that’s ok thanks mum,” Aaron said.” I just need to try to sort this.”  
“Ok.I ‘ll leave you to it, “she said. “You know where I am if you need me. And Vic is still in the kitchen if you want her.”  
“Ok thanks. No, we will be fine. If you can keep Liv company that will be a great help.”  
“An interesting day,” she commented as she started to leave. “Things seem to be falling into place. It looks like you’ve got your family of four after all.” Aaron smiled at his mum as she walked off.  
“Thanks mum,” he said.  
“That’s what I’m here for,” Chas called as she moved towards the pub, closing the door behind her.  
“Rob, come on “said Aaron. “We’re on our own now. Just you and me. I had to get these things sorted. I couldn’t spend another day without telling you all of that. It wasn’t meant to have this effect. I’m so sorry. There I go again, clearing my own conscience and making you feel like shit.”  
He reached for Robert’s hand and was relieved that he was allowed to link their fingers. Robert glanced up to look at Aaron. Aaron had never seen Robert like this. Probably no one had, as Robert wouldn’t allow it. He was Robert Sugden, who took everything in his stride, always Robert against the world. He had had to learn to fend for himself as there was never anyone else around who cared enough to help him. The nearest Aaron had seen to this was when Robert was wielding a gun, so best not go back there.  
Robert reached over and put his hand on Aaron’s face, not looking into his eyes. His voice was barely recognisable as it was so raw.  
“No one has ever said anything that beautiful to me before” he said gently.  
“I meant every word,” Aaron replied, equally gently. Robert removed his hand and looked into Aaron’s eyes. Still in the same gentle voice, Robert continued,  
“I know you did. That’s what I’m trying to take in. And I have vows I want to make to you too. If Chas were still here I would have said them in front of her for safe keeping.  
I also don’t know what the future may bring but I hope to God that it won’t break us apart because I couldn’t stand it being without you. I know what it does to me. You are my light, my rock, my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to grow old together. I place my life in your hands because you have my total trust. I feel that you are mine and I am yours. And that’s how I want it to stay. When I think I am being threatened or you are being threatened I do stupid things. You’ve got to stop me doing them, but if you can’t stop me, at least work out why I’m doing it and give me the benefit of the doubt. Don’t send me away. Explain what I’ve done to annoy you and make me give you space but not for days. Don’t send me away for days. I vow to you that I will love and honour you all my life because my heart belongs to you. I want us to grow old together, still in love and hand in hand.”  
Instantaneously they fell into a deep hug.  
“My God” said Aaron. “We are making vows. Sounds like we are getting married!”  
“If only” said Robert. Aaron pulled away.  
“What? Really? You would want to marry me?  
Robert nodded breaking eye contact. “But not now. Too soon. “ Aaron also nodded.  
“I would be proud to wear your ring. “Robert whispered.” Me too,” Aaron whispered back.  
“Something to work towards then, “said Robert and Aaron nodded, drawing Robert in to the lightest of kisses which Robert returned equally gently.  
“Do you think we are ok now?” asked Robert.  
“I know we are” said Aaron. “Rob, you told me you would always see me like that and you would wait until I’m ready.”  
“I remember” Robert replied.  
“Taking today into consideration, is that still true?” Aaron enquired softly.  
“Of course it is,” said Robert and kissed Aaron once more, at which point Aaron pushed him away gently and stood up holding out his hand, smiling.  
Robert s eyes widened.” You mean...”  
Robert took Aaron’s hand and allowed himself to be led to the stairs.

Chas, sitting at a table with Liv looked round as she spotted Vic coming out of the back room with the dinner plates she had taken in earlier.  
“Vic” she called, “is everything ok in the back room?”  
“Yeah” said Vic “There’s no one in there.”  
Chas gave Vic the most dazzling smile which she puzzled over all the way back to the kitchen.


End file.
